Debt Payment
by xXFaeRabbitXx
Summary: Alfred has to pay off his debt to Yao some way, right?


"W-why do i have to wear this? It's humiliating!"

"You said you would pay off your debt to me aru. Now stop being shy and let me see how you look aru." Alfred stepped out of the room he was previously in. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, but a skimpy cat outfit with a bow in his hair.

"You look so cute! Now come sit in my lap aru."

"What? B-bu-"

"Now!" Alfred swallowed his pride and walked over to where Yao was sitting, and slowly sat on his lap.

"Good aru! You make a good kitty aru." Yao cried. He began stroking Alfred's head with his right hand, and his Alfred's thigh with his left.

"W-why? Does it haa~ ha-have to be this?"Alfred tried to hold in his moans as best he could, but he couldn't keep them from slipping out.

"Of course! I have thought about this for a long time aru. And my plan is going along quite well don't you think?"

"Hn- No... I ...t-this is humiliating!"

"It's your fault aru. Besides you agreed to do this.

"N-now..Ah I-I'm haa~ing second thoughts."

"But it's too late to turn back now, besides you still owe me. You should be happy I made you such a great offer. If you had made a deal with anyone else then your situation would be much worse." Yao's left hand kept moving up Alfred's thigh, while his right hand inched down Alfred's chest.

"W-what do y-ahh! What do you mean!"

"Everyone has had their sights set on you. You can't tell me you just now noticed everyone wants a piece of the 'hero'." Yao emphasized the last word of his sentence by grabbing Alfred's half-hard erection and squeezing, making Alfred whimper.

"So tell me, how many people have you done this with? Ten?... Twelve?...Twenty?..."

Alfred blushed a deeper shade of red, and began to squirm more.

"None." Yao's hand stopped moving as soon as he heard that word escape Alfred's lips.

"You should have told me sooner aru."

"I didn't think you cared!"

"W-well, of course I care aru! That first time is supposed to be special. I don't want you forced into it aru." Alfred moved so he could look Yao in the eyes.

"If it was someone else, like Iggy or Yong soo, I would have thought about it more. If it's you i don't want to seem irresponsible and unreliable." Alfred blushed and looked away. Yao was too shocked to say anything.

_'Come on, Yao. Say something, say anything aru! Say that you love him, or at least say that you think he's a good person!'_

"If this is going to be your first time you should at least feel comfortable. y-you don't have to sit in my lap aru." Alfred turned to face Yao, again, and his face turned onto a pout.

"I don't want to sit anywhere else, besides I'm already comfortable!'

"What? Why are you being so contrary aru?"

"I am noooot~! i'm just comfortable right here... W-with you!" Alfred blushed and buried his face in Yao's shoulder. They sat there in acomfortable silence for what seemed like and eternity.

"Ummm... Alfred I-I...I lov-!" Just then Im Yong Soo burst through the door.

"Aniki~! Let's ha-,,," Yong Soo stopped what he was saying before and smirked.

"I didn't know Alfred was here today. Does he want to play with us, too, Aniki~?

"N-no! Yong Soo go away aru! I'm busy!" Yao's feeble attempts only made him more excited.

"Yeah. I can see you're busy having fun with Alfred without me! Now let me join!" Yong Soo grabbed Alfred's chest.

'Besides Alfred's chest belongs to me!" Yong Soo tweaked Alfred's nipples making him gasp. Yong Soo smirked and kissed one of the nipples, while his left hand continued playing with the other nipple. Yao sighed, but gave up trying to make Yong Soo leave. If Yong Soo wanted something, he would make sure he got it.

Yao whispered a quick apology to Alfred, but continued to move his hand up and down Alfred's cock.

"Ah! P-please..." Before Alfred could get out another word Arthur burst through the door.

"Yao we need to talk about...ALFRED!" Arthur's face went red with anger and jealousy.

"OH SHIT!" Alfred, Yao, and Yong Soo said in unison. Que arthur ranting for hours without end.

"Aiyah, I guess I'll have to, um, get together with you on a later date, Alfred."

"'Me too! Me too!"

"No!"

"HEY! All of you shut up while I'm talking!"

"AIYAH!"


End file.
